Lab Rats: Shifting of the Bionic Academy
by Unidentified Anonymous
Summary: When Chase realizes that the academy can easily be found by people and villains,he thinks of relocating it. When he goes to talk to Mr. Davenport about it, he learns that he's thinking of the same thing...but there are many problems to face in doing so..Chase won't work with Mr. Davenport because of his ego issues, and he reveals to him that he has a secret workplace. Worth reading
1. Shifting

It's been almost a year since Davenport created the world's first Bionic Academy. It wasn't long before some students of the academy raised a rebellion against the Davenports, who killed their father, after defeating the rebels and getting them arrested, the Lab Rats were tricked and almost lost their lives filming a movie, directed by an evil Android designer. But, the Lab Rats defeated the Androids...but Jessel (The Evil Director) is still in hiding. Can the Lab Rats find her and defeat her?

Shifting!

CHAPTER 1

Chase's P.O.V

I have been thinking, everyone knows where we are, where all the Bionic Humans are,

even villains do, and they can easily find us and break in, and try to eliminate us; but

what if we changed the location of the academy? What if we shift it to some place

where people couldn't think of, if that was possible. Maybe I should talk to Mr.

Davenport about it, or maybe no, I just can't make up my mind.

( 3 hours later )

{Hydro Loop opens}

"Mr. Davenport, I've been willing to talk to you for a long time, to discuss something

important."-Chase

"Something important? Well, that probably means some boring Chase lecture, so, I'm gonna pass."-Davenport

"But Mr. Davenport..."-Chase

"Not now Chase, I'm busy, I have a lot to work on. I'm thinking of moving the island to

another location, tons of people find us every day and just don't leave!."-Davenport

[Chase exited]" Me too, I have been thinking about it too, infact that's what I wanted to

talk with you about"-Chase

"Ok great, so...what, you wanna work with me on this? Hah, who am I kidding, I'm a genius

I can do this alone."-Davenport

[Chase frustrated]" You know what, FINE! I will work on it alone too"-Chase

"Excuse me? And where and how are you going to get a work area?"- Davenport

"It's about time I tell you, Leo and I have been working making a work place for the

both of us to work, we can work THERE!"

[Davenport confused]" Wait, how did you...where did you...why did you...?"

" Well, we figured that we don't get credit for helping you out, so, we decided that we

will work as a team, only the two of us, this is all because of your EGO!"-Chase

"How come I don't know of this, or how come I have never seen this?"-Davenport

"It's in a top-secret spot on the island, no one knows it exists...so...good luck!"

{Chase Walks out of the Room}

To be continued...

 **** ** _Please review to let me know how thought the first Chapter was, the second chapter will be posted shortly. Thanks!_**


	2. Problems

CHAPTER 2

Bree's P.O.V

Well, as usual I'm bored. Nothing to do other than teaching all the other bionic kids. On the other hand I was also relived, my brother Chase almost died because of me...well, long story, in short:- We got an offer to film for a movie, this actor named Thor learned about all our bionics but Chase's, but, he tricked me and got me to give him all the information about Chase's chip. Later, Douglas created a virus that destroyed all the back up of the chips information, so Jessel decided to take his chip out of his neck, by cutting it open. We even got to know that Thor and all the filmers were evil androids, and we barely escaped from them and rescued Chase, the androids were dead, but Jessel was still out there. After this incident, I will always try not to fall in love with cute boys...but I just can't help it!

Adam P.O.V

Ever since Bob started taking training seriously, I have been bored, I mean, he's no fun anymore. First he just fooled around in training, and after training we used to hang out and annoy the other students, but now he just doesn't stop training. I think it's mostly because of Bree, Bob crushes her and does whatever she says, and she told him to take training seriously. Ever since that, I have to annoy the other students alone. Maybe I should talk to Bree about it.


	3. Not so invisible

_**Here's the third chapter, I hope you guys like it, please leave a review. By the way...I will be posting another story, which will be a follow up of this one, so please let me know if I should post it as a separate story or a separate Chapter, the story will include Chase finding out a big secret, the Academy being held under siege, and tons of drama. Please let me know in the reviews. It's really hard to write these stories, and I wanna know what you guys feel...thanx!**_

CHAPTER 3

Bree's P.O.V

Meanwhile, Chase persuaded Leo into working with him, but Leo was called home by Tasha, so Chase had to work alone. Chase made sure no one was following him, or spying at him, and entered a room I had never seen, but he didnt know that I was using my invisibility to follow him, and from what it seemed, the only way the door opened was by his retina scan.

It wasn't until Chase reached a desk, that he suspected that someone was there with him. Using his eye scan, he caught me red-handed.

"BREE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"-Chase

"Uh...oh...uh...nothing, I just..." [Bree looks around]..."I just wanted to check out your office!"-Bree

"How did you know that this is my office, NO ONE KNOWS!"-Chase

"I didn't, I just made up a lie, but now I do know"-Bree laughs

"NO NO NO, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"-Chase panics

"Relax, I won't tell anyone."-Bree says

"Really? You won't well good. If anyone found out, I won't be able to work peacefully"-Chase relaxes

"Yes,I wouldn't , but you would have to do something for me."-Bree

"Ok, but later, so, you'll keep it a secret?"-Chase

"Yeah, but remember, you owe me a favor"-Bree

Chase's P.O.V

Ugh, now what, she knows about my work place, and, I can't make sure she won't tell anyone, and I even have to do her a favor later, this is becoming a tough job.

-Bree cuts him out-

"So, what are you gonna work on?

" Well, Mr. Davenport and I thought that we should move the island to a place where no one would guess, but, we are working alone."-Chase explains

"Let me guess, ego issues?"-Bree

"Yeah...it's always the issue. Anyways, I need to scan the earth to find a spot where we can move the island"-Chase sighs

"But you've never tried it before. Can you?"-Bree questions

"We'll have to find out."-Chase says

"Ok, so, the million dollar question is...How are you gonna move it, oh wait wait wait, the Island has engines and fins underwater that will move it, or Adam will move it, oh, or maybe you will hire a fish."-Bree laughs

"YES, THE ISLAND CAN MOVE ITSELF, WE CAN STEER IT, JUST LIKE A CRUISE"-Chase

"Oh, ok, so...your gonna move the island, and where you will move it, no one knows about it?"-Bree

"Duh, I already told you."-Chase

"Ok, your gonna move the entire island, this huge, and everyone will be able to see where it's going?"-Bree

"Uhh...no, of course not, who wouldn't think of that"-Chase says sarcastically

"Really, you didn't think of because your the smartest man in the world, doesn't mean you can plan everything"-Bree says and walks out.

Gaaahhh! She got me, how did I not think of that, everyone will be able to see us shift.

.

.

.

.

.

... ... Suddenly island gets a shake...

What was that?! Is there a tsunami? Are we...wait a minute, I think I know what's going...WE'RE SHIFTING!

may have found a spot, I should warn him that the entire world can see us move!

Chase rushes to find , but forgets to close the secret pass to his office...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER...THE NEXT ONE WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY...THANKS!_**


End file.
